Rogue
Overview Signaling for her companions to wait, a Halfling creeps forward through the dungeon hall. She presses an ear to the door, pulls out a set of tools & picks the lock in the blink of an eye before disappearing into the shadows. A Human lurks in inan alley whilst his accomplice prepares for her ambush. When their target (a notorious slaver) passes the alleyway, the accomplice cries out, the slaver comes to investigate & the assassin’s blade cuts his throat before he can make a sound. Suppressing a giggle, a Gnome waggles her fingers & magically lifts the key-ring from the guard’s belt. In a moment, the keys are in her hand, the cell door open & both she & her companions are free to make their escape. Rogues rely on skill, stealth & knowledge of their foes’ vulnerabilities to get the upper hand in any situation. They possess a knack for finding the solution to problems, demonstrating a resourcefulness & versatility that is the cornerstone of any successful adventuring party. Whether criminal mastermind, dogged detective or artful assassin a Rogue makes themselves indispensible to others & in doing so cements their place in whatever society they are in. It really is good to be needed... From the wild wastes of the Free Ports come swaggering mariners with tales of plunderous adventure, from the alleys & alcoves of Greyhollow or Heavenhill slink the pickpockets poised to purloin the purses of passers-by, from the Lowhills to Shrill secretive scouts search the wastes at the behest of the armies of the Crown, reporting all they encounter. Every Rogue is useful, everybody else needs something, its just a matter of finding your place! Rogue Leveling Table Class Features *'Hit Dice:' 1d8 per Rogue level. *'Hit Points at 1st Level:' 8 + Constitution modifier. *'Hit Points at Higher Levels:' 1d8 (or 5) + Constitution modifier per Rogue level. Proficiencies *'Armor:' Light Armour. *'Weapon:' Simple Weapons, Hand-Crossbows, Longswords, Rapiers & Shortswords. *'Tools:' Thieves' Tools. *'Saving Throws:' Dexterity & Intelligence. *'Skills:' Choose 4 from Acrobatics, Athletics, Deception, Insight, Intimidation, Investigation, Perception, Performance, Persuasion, Sleight of Hand &/or Stealth. Equipment You may start with 4d4 x 10 gp OR... *(a) a Rapier or (b) a Shortsword. *(a) a Shortbow w/ Quiver of 20 arrows or (b) a Shortsword. *(a) a Burglar's Pack, (b) a Dungeoneer's Pack, or © an Explorer's Pack. *Leather Armour, 2 Daggers & Thieves' Tools. Expertise At 1st level you choose 2 of your Skill Proficiencies, or 1 & your Proficiency with Thieves' Tools. Your Proficiency Bonus is doubled for any Ability Check you make that uses these Proficiencies. At 6th level, you can choose 2 more of your Proficiencies (with Skills or Thieves' Tools) to gain this benefit. Sneak Attack Once per Turn you can deal an extra 1D6 damage to 1 creature you hit with an Attack if you have Advantage on the Attack roll with a Finesse or Ranged weapon. You don't need Advantage if another (non-incapacitated) enemy of the target is within 5 feet of the target & you don't have Disadvantage on the Attack roll. The amount of the extra damage increases as you gain Rogue Levels as shown in the Sneak Attack column of the Rogue table. Thieves' Cant During your Rogue training you learned Thieves' Cant, a secret mix of dialect, jargon & code that allows you to hide messages in seemingly normal conversation. Only another creature that knows Thieves' Cant understands such messages. It takes 4X longer to convey such a message than it does to speak the same idea plainly. In addition, you understand a set of secret signs and symbols used to convey short, simple messages such as whether an area is dangerous or the territory of a thieves' guild, whether loot is nearby or whether the people in an area are easy marks or will provide a safe house. Cunning Action Starting at 2nd Level you can use a Bonus Action to Aim, Dash, Disengage or Hide. *'Aim:' As a Bonus Action, you gain Advantage on your next Attack Roll on the current Turn. You can only use this Bonus Action if you haven’t moved this Turn & after you use it your Speed is 0 until the end of the current Turn. Roguish Archetypes At 3rd level you choose an archetype that you emulate in the exercise of your Rogue abilities. Your archetype grants you features at 3rd level & again at 9th, 13th & 17th. *Arcane Trickster: Magically talented liberators of property! *Assassin: Brutally cold & dedicated murderers! *Investigator: Insightful detectives, cunning Reeves or dashing spies! *Mastermind: Manipulative masters of misdirection & mayhem. *Scout: Experts in outdoor travel, reconnaissance & ambush! *Swashbuckler: Stylish & elegant combatants as dangerous in love as in combat *Thief: Experts in "acquiring" objects through stealth, skill & mechanical expertise. Ability Score Improvement When you reach various levels you can increase 1 Ability score of your choice by 2, increase 2 Ability scores of your choice by 1 or you can pick 1 Feat. You can't increase an Ability score above 20 using this feature. Whenever you gain this feature you can also replace one of your Skill Proficiencies from any class with another offered by the Rogue class at 1st level. This change represents one of your Skills atrophying as you focus on others. Uncanny Dodge Starting at 5th level, when an attacker that you can see hits you with an Attack, you can use your Reaction to halve that damage against you. Evasion Beginning at 7th level, when you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Dexterity Save to take only half damage, you instead take no damage if you succeed on the Saving Throw & only half damage if you fail. Reliable Talent By 11th level, whenever you make an Ability Check that lets you add your Proficiency bonus, you can treat a D20 roll of 9 or lower as a 10. Blindsense Starting at 14th level, if you are able to hear you are aware of the location of any Hidden or Invisible creature within 10 feet of you. Slippery Mind By 15th level, you gain Proficiency in Wisdom saving throws. Elusive Beginning at 18th level, no Attack Roll has Advantage against you whilst you aren't Incapacitated. Stroke of Luck At 20th level, if your Attack misses a target within range, you can turn the miss into a hit. Alternatively, if you fail an Ability Check, you can treat the D20 roll as a 20. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a Short or Long rest. 'Arcane Trickster' Spellcasting Cantrips You learn 3 cantrips: Mage Hand & 2 others of your choice from the Wizard Spell List. At 10th level you learn another 1. Spell Slots The Arcane Trickster Spellcasting table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level & higher. To cast one of these spells, you must expend a slot of the spell's level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a Long Rest. You start with two 1st-level spell slots at Rogue level 3 & gain more as you gain Rogue levels. Spells Known You know 3 1st-level Wizard spells, 2 of which you must choose from the Enchantment &/or Illusion schools. The 3rd can be from any school of magic. The Spells Known column of the Arcane Trickster Spellcasting table shows when you learn more Wizard spells of 1st level or higher. Each of these spells must be an Enchantment &/or Illusion spell of your choice & of a level for which you have spell slots. For instance, when you reach 7th level in this class, you can learn 1 new spell of 1st or 2nd level. The spells you learn at 8th, 14th & 20th level can come from any school of magic. Whenever you gain a Level in this class you can replace 1 of the Wizard spells you know with another spell from the Wizard Spell List. The new spell must be of a level for which you have spell slots & it must be an Enchantment or Illusion spell, unless you're replacing a spell you gained at 8th, 14th or 20th level. Spellcasting Ability Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for your Wizard spells. You use your Intelligence whenever a spell refers to your Spellcasting Ability. You use your Intelligence modifier when setting the Saving Throw DC for a Wizard spell you cast & when making an Attack roll with one. Spell Save DC: 8 + your Proficiency Bonus + your Intelligence modifier. Spell Attack Modifier: Your Proficiency Bonus + your Intelligence modifier. Mage Hand Legerdemain Starting at 3rd level, when you cast Mage Hand you can make the spectral hand invisible & you perform the following additional tasks with it: *You can stow one object the hand is holding in a container worn or carried by another creature. *You can retrieve an object in a container worn or carried by another creature. *You can use Thieves' Tools to pick locks & disarm traps at range. You can perform one of these tasks without being noticed by a creature if you succeed on a Dexterity (Sleight of Hand) check contested by the creatures Wisdom (Perception) check. In addition, you can use the Bonus Action granted by your Cunning Action feature to control the hand. Magical Ambush Starting at 9th level, if you are Hidden from a creature when you cast a spell on it, the creature has Disadvantage on any Saving Throw it makes against the spell this Turn. Versatile Trickster At 13th level, as a Bonus Action on your Turn, you can designate a creature within 5 feet of your Mage Hand. Doing so gives you Advantage on Attack Rolls against that creature until the end of the Turn. Spell Thief At 17th level, immediately after a creature casts a spell that targets you or includes you in its area of effect, you can use your Reaction to force the creature to make a Saving Throw with its Spellcasting Ability Modifier vs. your Spell Save DC. On a failed Save you negate the spell's effect against you & you steal the knowledge of the spell if it is at least 1st-level & of a level you can cast (it doesn't need to be a Wizard spell). For the next 8 hours you know the spell, can cast it using your spell slots & the creature can't cast that spell until the 8 hours have passed. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a Long Rest. Assassin Bonus Proficiencies Gain Proficiency with the Disguise & Poisoner's Kits. Assassinate Starting at 3rd level, you have Advantage on Attack Rolls against any creature that hasn't taken a Turn in the combat yet. In addition, any hit you score against a creature that is Surprised is a critical hit. Infiltration Expertise Starting at 9th level, you can unfailingly create false identities for yourself. You must spend seven days & 25 gp to establish the history, profession & affiliations for an identity. You can't establish an identity that belongs to someone else. For example, you might acquire appropriate clothing, letters of introduction, and official-looking certificates to establish yourself as a member of a trading house from a remote city so you can insinuate yourself into the company of other wealthy merchants. Thereafter, if you adopt the new identity as a disguise, other creatures believe you to be that person until given an obvious reason not to. Impostor At the 13th level, you gain the ability to unerringly mimic another person's speech, writing & behavior. You must spend at least three hours studying these three components of the person's behavior, listening to speech, examining handwriting & observing mannerisms. Your ruse is indiscernible to the casual observer. If a wary creature suspects something is amiss, you have advantage on any Charisma (Deception) check you make to avoid detection. Death Strike Starting at the 17th level, when you Attack and hit a creature that is Surprised, it must make a Constitution saving throw (DC 8 + your Dexterity modifier + your proficiency bonus). On a failed save, double the damage of that Attack against the creature. 'Investigator' Ear for Deceit At 3rd level, whenever you make a Wisdom (Insight) check to determine whether a creature is lying, treat a roll of 7 or lower on the d20 as an 8. Eye for Detail Starting at 3rd level, you can use a Bonus Action to make a Wisdom (Perception) check to spot a Hidden creature or object or to make an Intelligence (Investigation) check to uncover or decipher clues. Insightful Fighting At 3rd level, as a Bonus Action, you can make a Wisdom (Insight) check against a creature you can see that isn't Incapacitated, contested by the target's Charisma (Deception) check. If you succeed, you can use your Sneak Attack against that target even if you don't have Advantage on the attack roll, but not if you have Disadvantage on it. This benefit lasts for 1 minute or until you successfully use this feature against a different target Steady Eye Starting at 9th level, you have Advantage on any Wisdom (Perception) or Intelligence (Investigation) check if you move no more than half your speed on the same Turn. Unerring Eye Beginning at 13th level as an Action, you can sense the presence of illusions, shapechangers not in their original form & other magic designed to deceive the senses within 30 feet of you provided you aren't Blinded or Deafened. You sense that an effect is attempting to trick you, but you gain no insight into what is hidden or into its true nature. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum of once) & you regain all expended uses of it when you finish a Long rest. Eye for Weakness At 17th level, while your Insightful Fighting feature applies to a creature, your Sneak Attack damage against that creature increases by 3d6. 'Mastermind' Master of Intrigue At 3rd level, you gain Proficiency with Disguise & Forgery kits plus one Gaming Set of your choice. You also learn 2 Languages of your choice. Additionally, you can unerringly mimic the speech patterns and accent of a creature that you hear speak for at least 1 minute, enabling you to pass yourself off as a native speaker of a particular land, provided that you know the Language. Master of Tactics Starting at 3rd level, you can use the Help Action as a Bonus Action. Additionally, when you use the Help Action to aid an ally in attacking a creature, the target of that attack can be within 30 feet of you, rather than within 5 feet of you, if the target can see or hear you. Insightful Manipulator Starting at 9th level, if you spend at least 1 minute observing or interacting with another creature outside combat, you can learn certain information about its capabilities compared to your own. The DM tells you if the creature is your equal, superior, or inferior in regard to two of the following characteristics of your choice of Intelligence, Wisdom, Charisma or Class levels (if any). At the DM's option, you might also realize you know a piece of the creature's history or one of its personality traits, if it has any. Misdirection Beginning at 13th level, when you are targeted by an Attack, while a creature within 5 feet of you is granting you cover against that attack, you can use your reaction to have the attack target that creature instead of you. Soul of Deceit Starting at 17th level, you can present false thoughts by succeeding on a Charisma (Deception) check contested by the mind reader's Wisdom (Insight) check. Additionally, no matter what you say, magic that would determine if you are telling the truth indicates you are being truthful if you so choose, and you can't be compelled to tell the truth by magic. 'Scout' Skirmisher Starting at 3rd level, you can move up to half your speed as a Reaction when an enemy ends its turn within 5 feet of you. This movement doesn't provoke Opportunity Attacks. Survivalist At 3rd level, you gain Proficiency in the Nature & Survival skills if you don't already have it. Your Proficiency Bonus is doubled for any Ability Check you make that uses either of those Proficiencies. Superior Mobility At 9th level, your Walking speed increases by 10 feet. If you have Climbing or Swimming speeds, this increase applies to those as well. Ambush Master Starting at 13th level, you have Advantage on Initiative rolls. In addition the first creature you hit during the first round of a combat becomes easier for you and others to strike; Attack Rolls against that target have Advantage until the start of your next Turn. Sudden Strike Starting at 17th level, if you take the Attack action on your turn, you can make one additional Attack as a Bonus Action. This Attack can benefit from your Sneak Attack even if you have already used it this turn, but you can't use your Sneak Attack against the same target more than once in a turn. 'Swashbuckler' Fancy Footwork At 3rd level, during your Turn if you make a melee Attack against a creature, that creature can't make Opportunity Attacks against you for the rest of your Turn. Rakish Audacity Starting at 3rd level, you gain a bonus to your Initiative rolls equal to your Charisma modifier. You also don't need Advantage on a Sneak Attack Roll to use it against a creature if you are within 5 feet of it, no other creatures are within 5 feet of you & you don't have Disadvantage on the Attack. All other rules for Sneak Attack still apply. Panache Starting at 9th level, as an Action you can make a Charisma (Persuasion) check contested by a creature's Wisdom (Insight). The creature must be able to hear you & the two of you must share a language. If you succeed & the creature is hostile to you, it has Disadvantage on Attack Rolls against targets other than you & can't make Opportunity Attacks against targets other than you. This effect lasts for 1 minute, until one of your companions attacks the target or affects it with a spell or until you & the target are more than 60 feet apart. If you succeed on the check & the creature isn't hostile to you, it is Charmed by you for 1 minute. Whilst Charmed it regards you as a friendly acquaintance. This effect ends immediately if you or your companions do anything harmful to it. Elegant Maneuver Starting at 13th level you can use a Bonus Action on your Turn to gain Advantage on the next Dexterity (Acrobatics) or Strength (Athletics) check you make during the same Turn. Master Duelist Beginning at 17th level if you miss with an Attack roll you can roll it again with Advantage. Once you do so you can't use this feature again until you finish a Short or Long Rest. 'Thief' Fast Hands Starting at 3rd level, you can use the Bonus Action granted by your Cunning Action to make a Dexterity (Sleight of Hand) check, use your Thieves' Tools to disarm a trap, open a lock, or take the Use Object Action. Second-Story Work At 3rd level, Climbing no longer costs you extra movement. In addition, when you make a running jump, the distance you cover increases by a number of feet equal to your Dexterity modifier. Supreme Sneak Starting at 9th level, you have Advantage on a Dexterity (Stealth) check if you move no more than half your speed on the same turn. Use Magic Device By 13th level, you ignore all Class, Race, and Level requirements on the use of magic items. Thief's Reflexes When you reach 17th level, you can take two Turns during the first round of any combat. You take your first Turn at your normal initiative and your second Turn at your Initiative -10. You can't use this feature when you are Surprised. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__